Talk:Skana Prime/@comment-77.205.12.158-20180310200453/@comment-129.2.193.190-20180326050011
I played TF2 and Proof of Purchase was more like a collectors. Things like Earbuds and Bill's Hats or any geuine cosmetic/weapon was a symbol of supporting games that supported TF2 or just supporting TF2 directly. TF2 did a nice job in making the game really money friendly while allowing those who want to purchase or show appreciation towards the developers to express themselves. You get a Mann Co. Cap for purchasing anything in the Mann Co. Store. (Though TF2 died when the tours/tickets came out and when Overwatch came out in closed beta.) I would say TF2 did a better job than Warframe in terms of showing appreciation towards those that supported them because they not only got a special item (Genuine Ham Shank, etc) but also got the option to sell or trade it to others which want it more than others. I wouldn't mind Excalibur Prime being 500k plat right now; I just want him and the weapons from the founder pack to be accessible to those that support this game now (Reasoning comes a bit later). If we didn't have any supporters now, then the game will die it, obviously. DE should respect the newcomers as much as the veterans since they both are making the game have a bigger community and, in general, making the game stay up as long as possible. Youtubers (most) respect all newcomers and veterans that made them to what they are. I think DE should follow that step of humbleness and reward those who support the game now as well, either with the same rewards of the founder pack (while giving the original founder accounts other items) or just another set of items/glyphs/accessories,etc. And I do understand your point: "Reward the veterans that supported this game because they supported the developers which in turn made this game successful." But have you ever thought that it's also a big "screw you" to those who admire Excalibur Prime and founder weapons (especially the newcomers)? I would accept it fully if the exclusive items weren't Primed, and more so, power-crept versions of the basic ones. And yes, I understand that Excalibur Prime doesn't have a huge stat line jump from the normal, but I just want the veterans to have exclusive items that don't put the community in such rage and as much possible, make them admire those veterans. I'm not an Excalibur fan, but I do know many that would go crazy for Excalibur Prime or Skana Prime at that. If it was an exclusive skin that wasn't part of a series, then I'd be fine with it. To collectors that have/are joining after that founder event, they'd want Excalibur Prime since its part of a series. That's just my thoughts though. I don't like people being mean to those who have the founder's account status (master's or grandmaster's), since they shouldn't be at any fault whatsoever. They just got Excalibur Prime when the chance was possible. If there was any fault at all, it would be in DE's hands (if one believes that this is a huge mistake). Or in the end, DE could just release Excalibur Umbra Prime as a primed frame. You know... to avoid all the outroar and mad people on the internet (to better their reputation of course you know goddamn well that DE doesn't have a good reputation). I honestly don't care too much about what DE does or where Warframe goes, but I do care about people shit talking TF2 in their golden days. Their F2P change was not only good for those who wanted TF2, but the developers themselves. They made the market so big by expanding their community, which affected other games within the same category like CS:GO trading. TF2 trading is really similar to Dota 2's trading and CS:GO's trading. The F2P movement helped other games too.